


Pastel de Chocolate

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: No había nada en el mundo que Draco no fuese a concederle a Ginny, incluso si sus deseos se profesaban mientras dormía.





	Pastel de Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Este Drabble es parte del evento semanal del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado este año por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".

Draco observó todo a su alrededor una vez que hubo llegado a su casa, a cualquier lugar donde dirigiera su mirada había restos de comida, envolturas de dulces, de todo, se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó controlarse, no podía con más, pero estaba seguro que tampoco era intención de ella enloquecerlo a ese punto, al menos no en ese aspecto.

Se quitó la capa y la colgó en la percha casi junto a la chimenea, sacó su varita, hizo un leve movimiento de muñeca y todo comenzó a limpiarse, sonrió un poco satisfecho y avanzó hasta la cocina, normalmente era donde la encontraba, se había vuelto su lugar favorito de la casa.

Salió un poco confundido de no encontrarla ahí, así que decidió nombrarla, la primera vez fue ignorado, la segunda también, y cuando a la tercera llamada no obtuvo respuesta, frunció el ceño ¿dónde podía estar?

Un pequeño entendimiento le iluminó un momento, debería estar en casa de su madre, pidiendo recetas, últimamente Ginny estaba bastante glotona, la mayoría de las personas decían que pecaba de gula, pero ella se limitaba a sonreír, siempre había sido delgadita, pero desde hacía unos meses, los pasteles en forma de caldero estaban cobrándole unos cuantos kilos.

Claro que él no le había dicho nada al respecto, la amaba tal y como era, delgada, con unos pocos kilos de más, no importaba como estuviese, él la amaba demasiado como para fijarse en detalles tan minúsculos como aquél.

Salió al patio pero tampoco estaba ahí, suspiró, regresó en sus pasos, caminó cansino rumbo a su habitación, para ponerse algo cómodo y al pasar, sonrió feliz.

La mujer de cabellos rojos estaba dormida en un mecedora en el cuarto del bebé que esperaban, con una caja de Grajeas de todos los sabores, unas cuantas estaban esparcidas sobre el suelo, así que se inclinó a recogerlas, le quitó la caja de las manos y observó la paz con la que dormía Ginny.

Hacía tres años ella le había dado una oportunidad que él no había desaprovechado, había usado todas sus armas para enamorarla, y lo había conseguido, su vida había sido buena, como en toda relación, había buenos momentos, malos, habían estado peleando los últimos meses hasta que ella de la nada, le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Él no había experimentado tal grado de felicidad hasta ese momento, así que en agradecimiento de ello se había prometido cumplirle hasta el más minúsculo antojo.

Era por eso, que a pesar de tener tres meses de embarazo, los kilos de más se estaban notando, pero para él, era algo bueno, no le importaba cuanto aumentara de talla, él la amaría toda la vida.

Se quedó unos momentos más observando lo maravillosa que era, y lo hermosa que lucía dormida, se acomodó haciendo que la mecedora se moviera, eso la despertó un poco pero no lo suficiente.

—Sí, también quiero ese pastel de chocolate –murmuró en sueños la pelirroja, Draco sonrió feliz de tenerla con él.


End file.
